Fobias
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Trastorno de salud emocional que se caracteriza por un miedo intenso ante objetos o situaciones. Varias parejas. Pareja actual en portada.
1. Chapter 1

Waw! jamas pense que en un fin de semana subiria tres historia...

Que feliz soy!

Tsubaki: Deberias estar haciebndo tu resumen de libro...

Sakuya: todavia tengo tiempo *puchero*

Este fic sera de varias parejas y seran las tipicas: Creek, Dip, Grophe, Stolovan, Bunny, Bendy, Style y Cartty (Cartman x Patty).

No nescesariamente en ese orden y SI, TODOS tendran fobias :333

Cada capitulo va a ser una diferente pareja y una fobia (y si mi mente suke me lo propone, quizas les cambie las posiciones a los personajes, depende de la situacion XDXD *sonrie maliciosa*).

Espero les guste.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

* * *

Capitulo 1: Panofobia.

_Tweek Tweak tiene demasiados sobrenombres:_

_Loco, raro, vibrador..._

_Miedoso..._

_Era solo por la imagen externa que daba el rubio, ya que internamente... él era muy valiente._

...

- ¿Y si te da neumonía? ¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión!- dijo Tweek mientras se jalaba sus rubios cabellos y veía a Craig a punto de irse bajo esa lluvia y sin paraguas.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien- Craig se veía tranquilo, aun sabiendo que lo que decía el rubio era en parte cierto, aunque no a tal extremo que le dé una enfermedad tan grave.

- Pero ¡ngn! y si caminas por la calle y te hallas a unos ladrones ¡Dios! ¡Gah! no quiero que te pase nada...- Tweak se oía realmente preocupado.

...

_**Panofobia...**_

_Miedo a todo, eso podría decirse que padecía Tweek, pero... lo dirían las personas que no lo conocen bien._

_..._

Craig lo miro unos momentos, para después acercarse y plantarle un beso en los labios.

- Descuida, todo estará bien ¿sí?- le sonrió como solo Craig Tucker sabe hacer.

Las mejillas de Tweek se encendieron, miro su mano derecha, donde cargaba un paraguas negro y después volvió su vista a su novio.

- ¡Ngn! Está bien- se decidió el rubio- ten...- le extendió su paraguas a Craig.

- Pero... y tu como te irás- Craig recibió el objeto que le entregaba el rubio.

- Yo ¡ngn! me iré con Token, aun tenemos clases y el tiene ¡Gah! un paraguas- le dijo Tweek, sonriendo- mi casa queda de paso a la suya, no creo que le moleste dejarme...

- Eso es cierto...

- Aparte ¡ngn! no quiero que te resfríes.

Craig le sonrió y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso.

Al separarse, se despidieron.

Tweek entro de nuevo al edificio y Craig comenzó su caminata por la lluviosa calle de South Park.

...

_Tweek Tweak no es miedoso, es paranoico..._

_Todas esas ideas raras que se formulan en su cabeza le crean cierta apariencia cobarde que los demás ven._

_Pero no lo analizan ni les interesa hacerlo._

_Es como si unos pequeños porcentajes de una fobia normal se posicionasen en las fobias más comunes, creando ese "temor" a todo._

_Hay veces en las que ni Tweek se da cuenta de a qué cosas les llega a tener un poco de miedo._

_Ya que él vive con un pánico a todo, un pánico que no logra interrumpir con su vida diaria._

_Tweek es una de las personas mal valientes que hay en South Park._

_Y es por eso que no se puede decir que Tweek tenga verdadero terror a algo, pero al mismo tiempo se puede decir que sufre una ligera __**Panofobia**__._

* * *

Lo se u.u este capi es corto, pero creo que di a entender mi punto, no?

Este capitulo trato mas de analizar que otra cosa, no habia mucha trama que mostrar.

Lo mas probables es que hayan capis drabbles o algunos que pareceran one-shot (con situacion, donde se muestre la fobia), depende de como me lo construya :333

Espero que le haya gustado :333

Review? Apoyan a la causa de que haya mas suke en South Park :333

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos ;3


	2. Chapter 2

XDXD VOLVI!

Uf! esta fue una semana dificil, pero sobrevivi X333 y ahora les traigo un DIP.

Este capitulo no analiza tanto, es mas comico :3333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Tsubaki: Ahi va *lanza el fic*

* * *

Capitulo 2: Teofobia.

A todos les gustan los viajes escolares y la secundaria de South Park no es la excepción.

A la clase de Garrison les toco Latinoamérica, para ser mas específicos, Perú.

Motivo de viaje: Conocer más de las festividades extranjeras.

Octubre, mes del señor de los milagros.

Desfiles conmemorando una imagen milagrosa. Gente reunida, cruces, rezos, agua bendita y demás.

- Esta hermoso...- dijo Stan con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando todo cual niño con juguete nuevo.

Kyle se hallaba a su lado.

Toda la clase se encontraba en la calle, apreciando los decorativos morados colgados por doquier.

...

Excepto dos personas.

...

- ¡Damien!- llamo el rubio.

- ¡No!- le contesto el anticristo con un puchero.

- ¡Damien! ¡Son fiestas santas y no tienes poderes! ¡No te puede pasar nada!- se frustraba Pip.

- ¡Eso tu no lo sabes!- el pelinegro frunció el seño, dándole la espalda a su pareja.

Pero abrió los ojos, algo asustado... al sentir unos delgados, pero fuertes brazos, rodearlo de la cintura y jalar con fuerza.

Damien se aferro a la primera columna que había en ese estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué haces?- se escandalizo el moreno, tratando de evitar ser arrastrado.

. ¡Iras! ¡Quieras o no!- seguía jalando el rubio.

- ¡Podría morir!- Damien, prácticamente, se abrazaba a la columna.

De tan solo pensar en estar cerca de ese lugar... le aterraba.

- ¡Damien!

- ¡No!

- Chicos, la clase ya avanzo y Garrison nos mando... por... ustedes...- el pelirrojo se detuvo al ver la escena que tenía enfrente.

Damien abrazado a una columna, mientras Pip lo jalaba de la cintura y se gritaban todo lo que se les ocurriera como excusa.

- ¿Podrían ayudarme?- suplico el ingles, viendo a Kyle y Stan.

- ¡Ya suéltame Pip! Yo... ¡Ah!- grito al sentirse siendo alzado.

Kyle, sin problema alguno, lo cargo en su hombro y comenzó a caminar, llevando al anticristo a rastras.

Stan iba atrás junto a un cansado Pip, viendo los pataleos y berrinches de Damien.

- Maldito **Teofobico**- se quejo el rubio, viendo a su novio.

- ¡¿De dónde coño sacas tanta fuerza?- pregunto a gritos el ojirojo, intentando soltarse.

... Inútil, hay que decir.

- Del básquet- contesto Stan por el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

- Pues, lo estamos haciendo- rio Pip junto con Stan y Kyle, provocando un sonrojo en el anticristo.

Pero detuvo su burla al ver como su novio trataba de ocultar sus temblores, se acerco...

- Kyle, bájalo...- hablo de forma calmada.

- ¿Estás seguro? fácil se va corriendo- Kyle lo miro de reojo, aun sin soltar al anticristo.

Pip solo asintió.

Kyle hace lo pedido por Pip y baja de forma suave a Damien, después de ese acto, corre hacia Stan en caso que el anticristo se vuelva violento... pero no paso.

- Pueden irse adelantando...

- Ah... okey- y sin más, los dos se fueron dejando a los que inicialmente se hallaban solos.

- Damien...

- No importa ¿Si?- hablo de forma fastidiada, evitando la mirada azulada del ingles.

Pip se acerco y lo tomo levemente del rostro, haciendo que lo mire.

- Damien, si no quieres ir, no te obligare- el rubio le sonríe- perdóname por intentar forzarte.

- No hay problema...- las mejillas de Damien se volvieron a teñir de rojo.

- ¡Bien! volvamos al hotel- Pip comenzó a caminar de regreso.

- ¿Qué?- se extraño el anticristo- Pip, no tienes que ir conmigo...

- Quiero estar contigo...

- Pero... tu querías ver los decorativos y las tradiciones...- Damien empezaba a sentir lo llamado... culpa.

Aunque no la tuviese.

- No será igual de divertido si no las disfrutas conmigo- el rubio le sonrió, pero se notaba un toque de decepción en su voz.

El pelinegro se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, para luego mirar, con el seño levemente fruncido, el suelo.

- Iré...- dijo con algo de decisión.

- ¿Eh?- a Pip le extraño ese cambio de opinión de parte de su novio.

- Que iré, no quiero que te pierdas esto... por mi egoísmo- lo ultimo lo dijo un poco fastidiado, no le gustaba admitir sus defectos.

A Pip le brillaron los ojos de felicidad y corrió, agarrando la mano de su novio, hacia la calle.

En el momento de salir Pip sintió que su mano temblaba, bueno, no específicamente SU mano.

Volteo a mirar a Damien, el cual volvió a desviar la mirada.

- Tranquilo...- Pip se acerco y lo beso- si algo te amenaza, yo te protegeré.

Damien lo miro sorprendido y sus mejillas, de nuevo, se volvieron a colorear ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pálido?

El pelinegro asintió, siendo guiado por el rubio.

- Te divertirás, te lo prometo...

...

Y Pip si cumplió esa promesa.

...FIN...

* * *

Tsubaki: Perú?

Sakuya: No conozco mucho de como se celebran los dias santos en el extrangero TTWTT solo conozco el de mi pais.

Tsubaki: Ni siquiera conoces el de este pais!

Sakuya: *saca un cuchillo* dejame tranquila... Por cierto...¿Que haces aca? ya estudie, no tienes NADA que regañarme.

Tsubaki: Para mi desgracia, soy tu conciencia, asi que los dos nos jodemos.

Sakuya: ... Ok.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :333

Review? Apoyan a la causa de que haya mas SUKE en South Park y si no la apoyan... igual dejen.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :3


	3. Chapter 3

Otra vez actualizo dos veces por dia, sigo estando taaan feliz! :333

Y aqui yo, con un STYLE :333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Espectrofobia.

_Kyle Bloflovski siempre fue conocido como alguien que es de mente abierta, pero realista._

_Motivo por el cual a muchos les parece gracioso que tenga __**Espectrofobia**__._

_¿Miedo a los fantasmas? Hay personas que dicen que no existen, otros que si y los que sobran prefieren no meterse con el tema._

_Kyle es un chico que tiene que ver para creer... y si que vio._

_A sus diez años, su hermano menor, Ike, fue poseido por fantasmas, eso lo aterro... pero lo que lo aterro mas fue lo que vino despues._

_Luego de eliminar al fantasma de Michael Jackson, su hermanito vivio tranquillo... sin darse cuenta que los espectros anduvieron al asecho, pero ya no detras de Ike... solo, al asecho._

_El pequeño Bloflovski, por ser muy pequeño, no se daba cuenta de los sucedido (a menos que pasase en su cuerpo), para desgracia de Kyle, el era el unico que lo notaba._

_Y lo atormentaba, hasta que decidio tomar medidas._

_**- Damien...- llamo el pelirrojo de unos doce años.**_

_**El anticristo, el cual se hallaba jugando con Pip a chocar las manitas (y de los cual estaba muy avergonzado) volteo a mirarlo con duda.**_

_**- ¿Que quieres?- fue cortante.**_

_**- Podria ayudarme con un problemita de... fantasmas.**_

_**Y asi es como, de nuevo, los fantasmas lo dejaron en paz.**_

_**Aun manteniendo ese miedo en el...**_

...

_Su novio, Stanley Marsh, quiere ayudarlo._

...

- Que hacemos aqui- pregunto un tembloroso Kyle, cogiendo de la mano a su novio.

- Solo es un paseito...- hablo jugueton el pelinegro.

El viaje en Perú aun seguia y ellos se habian adentrado a una casa muy conocida en Lima...

La casa Matusita...

Stan llevaba en manos un libro con dibujos infantiles que decia "leyendas urbanas peruanas"

- Stan... vamonos por favor- pidio por tercera vez el pelirrojo- AH! ¿Que fue eso?

- Tranquilo Kyle, es solo la madera chillando- le sonrio el mas alto- mira, aqui dice que una de las leyendas mas conocidas en esta casa es "la llorona".

Kyle estaba que se cagaba de miedo... pero sintio curiosidad...

- ¿De que va?- pregunto temblando.

- Cuenta la historia, que una señora vino a vivir aqui con su hija y esta se perdio. La señora murió siempre buscandola y ahora su espectro vaga por estos lares, si escuchas su voz de cerca, es porque esta lejos, pero si la escucha realmente lejos, es porque esta cerca... siempre dice "mi hija" llorando, y si te atrapa... ¡BAM!- termino de decir e broma el pelinegro.

- Ah! S-Stan, en serio va-vamonos- Dios! Kyle ya hasta parecia Tweek.

- Cálmate...- pero se detiene al oir una voz...

- Mi hijaaaa- se escucho una voz, casi espectral, demasiado cerca.

- AAAAAAAA!- Kyle no espero mas pàra salir corriendo.

- Kyle! espera- intento detenerlo, pero fue inutil, luego, solo rio- bien hecho Kenny.

De la anda, suena su celular, era Kenny.

- Kenny, amigo, buen trabajo, aunque Kyle huyo- dijo entre risas- por poco y me lo creo, buena voz.

- **Stan... ¿De que hablas? yo estoy en la biblioteca nacional con Butters, te llamaba para decirte que no podre llegar a tiempo a esa casa que dices... ¿que paso?**- pregunto el rubio a través de celular.

Stan palideció.

- Mi hijaaa- se escucho la misma voz, un poco más lejana.

- KYLE! ESPERAMEEE! AAAAAH!- y así Stan tambien salio corriendo, sin detenerse hasta que los dos llegaron al hotel.

* * *

Juro que no me gusta meterme con todo eso de los fantasmas.

La casa matusita y la llorona son parte de las leyendas urbanas de Perú.

XDXD Utilize eso... por que quise y ya XDXD

Espero que te haya gustado.

Review? Apoyan a que haya mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :333

Nos leemos ;3


	4. Chapter 4

HOOOOOLA! Estoy muy emocionada!

Ayer en la noche, aqui en Perú, se estreno el capitulo final de Dr. House y ME ENCANTO!

Despues de verme el capi no pude evitar pensar en lo genial que fue y en Kenny (pienso que es el que menos valoraria la vida).

Me lo imagino en la escena del incendio; el primero al que ve en su alucinacion es a Stan, luego a Kyle y despues a Tammy (ella le diria que ella no es la unica que puede amarlo y luego Kenny veria una imagen de el y Butters besandose :333) y al final a Eric. Despues el logra salir de la casa en llamas con vida, sus amigo estarian felices y abria Bunny. :333

Bueno... se que no les intereso mucho, pero quize compartir mis fantasias momentaneas con ustedes, y los unico que dire sobre el final de Dr. House es que fue tan... tan... TAN HOUSE! :DDDD LO AMEEE!

...

Ahora si, con el fic :3333

Este capitulo no cuenta tanto de la fobia sino de las situaciones que ocurren por ella.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey y Matt.

Ahi lo dejo :333

* * *

Capitulo 4: Cinefobia.

_Era muy conocido que el gran y temerario Christophe De Lorn (más conocido como Ze Mole o El Topo) sufría de __**cinofobia**__._

_Simple, miedo a los perros._

_El los aborrecía y quería verlos a todos doscientos metros bajo tierra y todo debido a sus misiones._

_Siempre debía haber un pinche perro guardián... todavía conserva cicatrices de las mordeduras._

_Pero hay ciertas situaciones ocurridas a base de ello._

_Algunas por lo cual debe agradecer a su __**cinofobia**__._

_Primer ejemplo: Su primer beso._

...

Dos chicos que promedian la misma edad caminaban con tranquilidad en el parque y aunque su caminar era tranquilo, sus palabras no muchas.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no escarbes en territorio escolar?- le regaño Gregory.

- ¡Tsk!- Chris solo chasqueo la lengua mientras se sonrojaba, odiaba que Gregory lo tratara como a un niño.

El castaño lo miro de reojo y pasó su vista por todo el cuerpo de su amigo.

¡Mierda! ¡Porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente lindo!

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos al oír un suspiro de parte del ingles.

- Eres un caso perdido- dijo el rubio con cansancio.

De alguna forma, eso le dolió la Chris.

Hasta que sintió que era jalado de la parte baja de sus pantalones. Llevo su vista hacia lo que hacía aquella acción, para hallarse con un pequeño chihuahua mordiendo con fuerza la vasta de su pantalón y gruñendo como tratando de intimidarlo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta...

-¡AH! ¡MALDITO PERRO!- grito Mole colgándose sobre lo primero que hubiera a su costado.

Sin fijarse, claro.

- ¡Espera Chris! ¡No puedo con tu peso!- y ambos cayeron al piso.

El pequeño can corrió lejos de ahí por la estruendosa caída, dejando a los dos jóvenes.

- Mierda... eres un señorito debilucho- hablo fastidiado el francés, tratando de levantarse, pero detuvo esa acción al notar que estaba sobre Gregory.

El rubio se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizar el dolor que sentía en la espalda.

Al abrir los ojos se hallo frente a frente con Mole y las mejillas se le encendieron de rojo.

Topo también las tenia igual de encendidas.

Christophe no sabía con exactitud qué hacer, pero se le ocurrió una idea al ver a Gregory removerse incomodo debajo suyo.

Chris, por puro reflejo, se acerco y beso sus labios.

...

_Ya se imaginaran que paso ahí._

_He aquí otra situación más gustosa._

_Segundo ejemplo: La primera vez que tuvo sexo con su novio._

...

- ¡Mole! ¡Ya sal de ahí!- grito un muy molesto Damien.

Toda la clase había ido a un museo, pero para mala suerte de Mole... había un perro guardián.

Así que se encerró en un armario de conserje.

- ¡No!- contesto Mole desde adentro.

- ¡Al menos deja ir a tu rehén!- dijo Kenny en broma acercándose a la puerta (evitando al perro).

Exacto... Christophe arrastro a Gregory con él.

- ¡No! ¡Él quiere estar conmigo!

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Kyle con sarcasmo también esquivando al perro y acercándose a la puerta.

Gregory iba a contestar que "no", pero cuando iba a abrir la boca, Mole se la tapo con una mano y con la otra lo retuvo.

- ¡Claro que sí!- volvió a gritar el francés.

- ¡Mgm!- el ingles frunció el seño e intento soltarse.

- Como sea... nosotros seguiremos a la clase- esta vez fue Wendy quien hablo, caminando por donde se había ido el resto de alumnos seguida por los adolecente que se hallaban enfrente del armario (quienes se dieron cuenta que no lograrían hacer salir a Christophe y tampoco que soltara a Gregory).

Al oír las pisadas irse, suspiro soltando a su "rehén".

- Cobarde...- murmuro Gregory sentándose en el suelo de aquel cuarto.

- Cállate, ese maldito animal nos pudo haber matado- lo fulmino con la mirada el francés.

- Si quieres quédate, pero al menos déjame ir- el ingles veía como Mole se sentaba a su lado.

- No- fue la simple respuesta de su novio.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto su novio.

Mole solo desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Porque no me quiero quedar solo aquí...- dijo con la voz casi audible.

Gregory abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después calmo su expresión y le sobo la cabeza, desordenando unos cuantos cabellos.

Por más que Christophe fuera más alto que el ingles, la imagen era tierna.

Mole sostuvo con suavidad la muñeca de Gregory y retiro la mano de su cabello, lo cual hizo creer al rubio que había hecho molestar a su pareja, pero detuvo esos pensamientos al recibir un suave beso en los labios.

Christophe, aun sin soltar su muñeca, fue haciendo que el de ojos azules se recostara en el piso con el encima.

Al separarse del beso Ze Mole no aguanto más y paso a besar el cuello de su amado ingles.

- Ngn... Chris... espera- trato de apartarlo, pero el castaño sostuvo su otra muñeca y apoyo sus manos contra el suelo.

- Vamos... sé que tu quieres- le susurro seductor el francés para seguir con los besos.

Y Gregory se dejo llevar...

...

Kenny se acerco a la puerta (esta vez ya no preocupándose por el perro, el cual estaba durmiendo), detrás suyo se hallaba su pareja, Leopold "Butters" Stoch.

- Chicos- hablo Kenny pegado a la puerta- el marica de Garrison nos mando por...- se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos que lo hicieron enrojecer.

- Que p-pasa Kenny- pregunto el rubio más bajo sobando sus nudillos y acercándose al chico de parka naranja.

Pego su oreja a la puerta al igual que hacia su pareja y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¡Ngn! Te... Ahhh amo C-Chris- se escullo el jadeo de la fina voz de Gregory.

- Yo ¡ngn! también- ese fue Christophe.

- Hey...- saludo Kyle- Garrison nos mando a ver por qué demoraban tanto... ¿Eh?- el pelirrojo miro a Kenny y Butters extrañados.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo nervioso Kenny.

Butters vio su rostro y lo señalo. El rubio más alto tenía un hilo de sangre bajándole de la nariz.

Kenny se dio cuenta de ello y vio a su novio, también señalándolo por que este también tenía un hilo de sangre bajándole de la nariz.

- Esto... mi amor... vámonos al baño a "limpiarnos"- le dijo Kenny con una mirada entre pervertida y nerviosa.

- Yo...- Butters escucho otro gemido venir de la habitación- ¡Esta bien!

El rubio más alto lo rodeo por los hombros y desaparecieron de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Stan levanto una ceja con duda y Kyle rodo los ojos.

- ¿Tú crees...?- dijo Kyle.

- ¿Aquí adentro están...?- continuo Stan.

Ambos se vieron y negaron con la cabeza regresando con sus demás compañeros.

...

_Si, Mole tiene que agradecer a su fobia._

...

- Greg, Mole, ya nos vamos- se escucho a voz de Pip al otro lado de la puerta.

- Esta bien- respondió Gregory terminando de alistarse.

Chris abrió la puerta con seguridad...

...

...

Hasta que oyó un fuerte y salvaje ladrido proveniente del perro guardián (el cual estaba bien despierto y al frente suyo).

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Ze Mole!- grito Damien, igual de colérico que toda la clase.

- ¡No pienso salir hasta que alejen a esa mierda!

Gregory solo rodo los ojos.

...

_Aun así... sigue siendo una fobia._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :333

¿Review? apoyan a que haya mas SUKE en South Park y si no, igual dejen :333

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :33333333


	5. Chapter 5

¡GAH! Creo que este es el capitulo mas cursi que haya hecho en toda mi perdedora vida XDXD

Ahora sip, toca Bunny :3333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Tsubaki: ¿Y "You and I"?

Sakuya: Lo siento pero esa historia no la actualizare hasta la proxima semana, tengo que ordenar un poco el nuevo capi *le tiran un huevo* !OIGAN!

Les dejo el fic XDXD

* * *

Capitulo 5: Necrofobia.

¡Maldita seas! Llegaba tarde a la escuela.

Corría todo a lo que sus pies daban, no por que quisiera, si no por la costumbre.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba si aprobaba las materias o si lo expulsaban del colegio.

Pero detuvo esos pensamientos al cruzar la calle y sentir el impacto de un coche con su cuerpo.

Cayendo muerto...

...

_Nada era nuevo._

_Kenny McCormick, el inmortal..._

_La gente siempre se pregunto si ese chico tan atrevido, tan alegre, no odiaba... no temía._

_- El no muere ¿Como le temerá a algo menor que la muerte?_

_¡Exacto! Kenny no teme a algo menor que la muerte._

_Como cualquier humano, temía a la muerte misma._

_En un inicio el morir le era insignificante. Pero eso cambio, por mas cursi que suene, cuando conoció el amor._

...

Kenny caminaba con tranquilidad a través de la calle, llovía a horrores y no tenia paraguas, no le importaba tenerlo...

Solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era al tener a Butters como compañero de proyecto, ese chico le parecía muy lindo e interesante.

El rubio detiene su caminar al presenciar una ambulancia, esta estaba parada en una calle y ahí había muchas personas, algunas lloraban, otras estaban de curiosos, pero lo que reventaba sus tímpanos eran los gritos desgarradores.

Agudizo más la mirada al ver a los paramédicos levantar una camilla con un cuerpo, cubierto por una tela blanca donde resaltaban varias manchas de sangre.

Solo suspiro y decidió seguir avanzando y cruzar la calle.

- ¡Kenny!- escucho que lo llamaban de atrás, el rubio de ojos azules volteo y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Butters correr hacia con una sonrisa tímida y saludándolo con la mano.

Pero Leopold cambia su expresión por una de horror y ahí fue cuando Kenny sintió un choque contra su cuerpo, sintiendo sus huesos romperse como ramas frágiles y cayó al suelo.

Antes de que su vista se volviera oscura diviso a los paramédicos acercarse...

Y a Butters gritando su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

...

_Si, Kenny no acepto bien el ver llorar a su amado._

_Trato de evitar morir... lo cual servía muy a menudo logrando esquivar las situaciones peligrosas, pero no siempre._

_Era su maldición... y la odiaba._

_El daría todo por morir y nunca más regresar. Incluso le haría un favor a su amado._

_Digo... según el, NADIE querría estar con alguien como Kenny McCormick._

_El creía eso, hasta ese día._

...

Podía ver con claridad el cielo azul y despejado y sentía su cuerpo chocar contra las corrientes de viento, hasta que colapso en el piso.

Otra vez, sintió sus huesos crujir y su vista borrosa divisaba el balcón por el cual había caído.

Escuchaba los gritos histéricos de Kyle porque alguien llamase a una ambulancia, los apenas audibles balbuceos de Stan, tratando de evitar su asma y al parecer hablando por el telefono, Cartman se había acercado con expresión fingida de fastidio... estaba preocupado, y levanto levemente la cabeza de Kenny, gritándole mil y un groserías, con tal que se mantuviera despierto.

McCormick sonrió amargamente... ¿enserio se estaban preocupando por él? No lo entendía, pero ya no importaba, tomo su decisión, rogando no regresar.

No le preocupaba su familia, Kevin siempre fue independiente, casi nunca estaba en la casa, sus padres se pelearían como todos los días, ahogados en alcohol y droga... y Karen... ella ya no era una niñita inocente que creía en ángeles, ella aprendió mas de la vida y ahora puede cuidarse sola, ya no necesitaba de Kenny.

Detuvo sus vagos pensamientos al oír un grito desgarrador departe de la voz que tanto adoraba, pero que sabía, no diría su nombre con amor.

Butters llego hasta el lugar y se arrodillo, lloraba a vivo llanto y sostuvo la fina mano de Kenny entre las suyas.

Escucho la alarma de la ambulancia acercarse y a Kyle gritar que se apuraran.

Su vista se borraba cada vez más y deseaba que todo ese dolor que sentía en todas partes de su cuerpo desapareciera.

- Kenny... Kenny, por favor, no nos dejes- rogaba el rubio de ojos grises mientras abrazaba el ensangrentado cuerpo del ojiazul y seguía llorando- no me dejes...

Kenny sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y EN SERIO deseo morir de una vez, se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que hizo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

¿O sí?

Lo último que sintió su cuerpo fue el ser levantado y puesto sobre una camilla, transportado hasta la ambulancia... y lo último que hoyo fue la voz de Butters...

- Te amo, no me dejes...

-o-o-o-o-

- Vamos Kenny...- hablaba la muerte acercándose al chico enfrente suyo.

Pero el no respondió, solo se quedo pensando él lo último que oyó de los labios de su amado.

-¿Kenny?- la muerte intento tomarlo del hombro, pero Kenny aparto la mano bruscamente- podrás regresar, no entiendo porque tantos problemas.

- ¿No lo entiendes?- el rubio alzo el rostro, mostrando sus ojos humedecidos.- ya me harte de este estúpido cuento, no dejare que esta maldición se repita ¿Me oíste? ¡Volveré con MI Butters!

-o-o-o-o-

Kenny abrió lentamente los ojos, rogando no estar en su cama, pero esa cama no era suya.

Las paredes eran blancas y podía oír los aparatos de hospital. Intento incorporarse, pero sintió dolor por su cuerpo, decidió mantenerse echado he intento mirar hacia la puerta ya que la había oído abrirse.

- Kenny!- la alegre voz de Leopold inundo la habitación, el rubio más bajo se lanzo hacia Kenny y lo abrazo de forma protectora- me alegra que estés bien.

- ¿Que paso?- las mejillas de Kenny se encendieron por el contacto con el de ojos grises y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, donde se veía entrar a sus amigos.

Logro ver que los ojos de Stan y Kyle estaban rojos he hinchados ¿habían llorado?

¡Dios! hasta Cartman todavía moqueaba.

- Estas vivo, pobretón- el chico fornido lo miro con algo de burla, pero también alivio.

- Casi mueres en la ambulancia, pero los paramédicos dijeron que recuperaste las fuerza de la nada- la sonrisa de Stan nadie se la borraba, enserio que estaba feliz por su amigo.

El rubio más alto se quedo contemplando a sus amigo y al chico al que ama.

- Butters- sonrió- yo también te amo- sus mejillas se colorearon mas al igual que las de Stoch y este sonrió

...

_Lucho por su vida, la cual logro conservar._

_Vio sonreír a la persona que ama... por su vida... su insignificante vida._

_Vio a sus amigos abrazarlo con euforia, de la cual carece cada vez que revive._

_- Mueres y vives, Kenny, ni siquiera te esfuerzas y se lo dejas todo a tu "poder"._

_Ahora entendía esas frías palabras dichas por su amigo judío hace tiempo._

_Era cierto, cada vez que ocurría un accidente Kenny NUNCA se esforzaba por vivir._

_Como si no apreciara su vida._

...

- Gracias- susurro el inmortal con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

Butters no espero más y lo beso.

...

_Desde ese día Kenny McCormick "teme" a la muerte._

_Como todo ser humano común sufre una controlada __**necrofobia**__._

_Por ello busca escapar de sus garras._

_Burlarse de ella._

_Y así apreciar más la vida junto a sus amistades y a su amado..._

- FIN -

* * *

Como dije u.u cursilon XDXD

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado.

¿Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mundo! Este capi es jodidamente corto y la pareja es Cartman x Patty :333 es algo simple y sin muchos rodeos.

Quiero contestar una pregunta hecha por Gabi17: No todas las parejas volveran a repetir, hasta ahora las unicas que repetiran seran Grophe, Creek y Dip :333 Nada mas, quiza el resto ya no ^^U perdon para los que esperaban volver a ver a alguna otra pareja u.u

Sin mas, dejo el capi :3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Aracnofobia.

- Tu puedes Patty- animaba el castaño.

- Pero... Cartman...- dijo algo dudosa la azabache.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Muestra la valentía que siempre tienes!- volvió a animar el chico fornido dándole un pequeño empujón a su novia.

- Ah... pero no puedo, esto es diferente.

- ¡Patty! ¡Te he dicho que tienes que ser valiente! No desobedezcas mi autoridad- grito el castaño.

- No lo hare... digo, no te hare caso- grito la chica algo nerviosa por la ridícula situación.

- ¡Patty!

- ¡No!

- ¡Hazlo!

- ¡NO!

- ¡PATTY! ¡SE ESTA ESCAPANDO!

- ¡AHHHH!- y sin más la chica ajusto su agarre en la revista hecha rollo y la golpeo contra la ventana.

... hubo unos momentos de silencio.

- Bien hecho- felicito Cartman con una pequeña sonrisa.

Patty veía todo nerviosa, para luego sonreír.

- Gracias Cartman- lo beso en sus labios.

- De nada amor, para eso estoy – sonrió con superioridad, pero también cariño.

La morena llevo su vista a la revista que tenía en manos... y luego solo se altero.

- ¡Kya!- soltó la revista y salto a los brazos de Cartman quien la recibió.

La chica había visto el cadáver de la araña pegada a la revista.

- ...- el castaño se quedo unos segundos pensativo- bueno... al menos ya avanzamos algo con tu **aracnofobia**.

Ambos se sonrieron algo nerviosos.

* * *

Lo se... muy corto

Espero que les haya gustado :333

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park :3

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Lamento haber dejado muerto este fic XDXD Perdon TTWTT

Ahora toca Bendy :333 con mis dos chicas favoritas! AMO A WENDY Y BEBE! :DDD En especial Wendy :3333

Espero que les guste :333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Nota: SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower... PERDON! TTWTT Pero no se me ocurre nada para el Bunny, soy muy mala haciendo Bunny (aunque me guste mucho) y no se me ocurre una fobia para Butters (para mi Butters seria un personaje que no tendria una fobia en particular... no se por que, pero mi tipo de Leopold es muy valiente), de nuevo, perdon TTWTT.

Aqui esta el capi :3

* * *

Capitulo 7: Atelofobia

Corria por los pasillos lo mas rapido que sus piernas pudieran correr, su respiración se agitaba con cada paso y las ansias de verla se hacian grandes.

_- Wendy… te amo…_

_- Pero… somos mujeres, no es correcto…_

Se odiaba a si misma por lo que dijo… ¡¿Que importaba si era correcto o no?!

Habia sido una idiota por preferir su "perfeccion" he ignorar la sensación de mariposas en el ostomago cada vez que veia sus verdes ojos, sus risas y el jugueteo con su bello cabello rubio. Su perfecto cuerpo la enloquecia y su fuerza y carácter la havian una chica digna de admirar.

Por que eso era Bebe Stevens y ella no supo apreciarlo.

Solo le importo el como la vieran los demas, como la chica perfecta: Fuerte, hermosa, lista y decidida…

No le hizo caso a sus sentimientos y rechazo los de su mejor amiga y amor.

_- No seas necia Wendy- grito furioso y cansado el pelinegro al frente suyo._

_La morena observo a Stanley con molestia y cautela._

_- No se de que…- fue interrumpida._

_- Si sabes, me refiero a Bebe._

_- Creo estar segura que esa tema no te concierne Stan, por favor, no te entrometas._

_- Como no voy a meterme si estas sufriendo._

Stan tenia tanta razon, estaba sufriendo aunque tratara de negarlo.

_Wendy suspiro_

_- Stanley, basta._

_- ¡No! Wendy, tu la amas- se calmo un poco el pelinegro- ¿por que no lo aceptas?_

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la chica siguió la conversación._

_- Por que- se sobo el cabello con cansancio- es raro y no esta bien…_

_- ¿Por qué no lo estaria?_

_- Por que las dos somos mujeres, es incorrecto._

_- Entonces esta prohibido que Kyle y yo no amemos, acaso hacemos algo mal._

_- Ah…- la morena no sabia que decir- no Stan, no quize decir eso, no esta mal lo que tu y Kyle hacen._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te detiene?... tu la amas._

Lo que opinen los demas, que ya no la vean perfecta… pero lo que Stanley le dijo aquella vez era tan cierto ¡Wendy amaba a Bebe!

La morena dejo de correr al ver a la mas alta en su casillero, cerrandolo y preparandose para irse. Su expresión era triste y decaido.

Testaburger ya habia decidido.

¡A la mierda lo que opinen los demas! ¡A la mierda la _perfeccion_!

- ¡Bebe!- llamo desde su lugar, corriendo hacia la mencionada.

La rubio llevo su vista a la voz que conocia muy bien y los colores rojizos se posaron en su rostro al sentir el suave contacto de los labios de su mejor a miga sobre los suyos.

Los brazos de la mas baja rodearon el cuello de Bebe y esta por inercia llevo su manos a la cadera de la morena.

Todos los estuadiantes en aquellos pasillo miraban con ojos bien abiertos la escena, preguntandose lo que habia ocurrido ahí.

Claro, que ya no se preguntaron al verlas separarse y en menos de dos segundos volvían a unir sus labios.

Stan y Kyle, quienes miraban apartados, se miraron con complicidad y alegria, sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas y se tomaron de la mano.

De nuevo con las chicas, ambas ya se dejaban dar un respiro de tan buen beso…

- Wendy… tu…

- Te amo…

- Pero ¿y los demas?

- A la mierda los demas, solo importamos las dos.

Ambas se sonrieron y de nuevo unieron sus labios.

-Fin cap 7-

* * *

:DDDD Bendy con algo de Style :333 para mi que Wendy y Stan conservarian esa relacion de "te aconsejo cuando estes en problemas" despues de haber terminado definitivamente... es mi forma de ver el "No Stendy" XDXD Y eso que me gusta el stendy XDXD

Espero que les halla gustado :333

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park ;333

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


	8. Chapter 8

Volvi con este fic :D

Como habran notado hay fobias que se basaban en algun suceso que le paso al personaje en la serie, pero hay otros que no tienen tanta profundidad, como este Stolovan u.u solo queria aclararlo, aunque de seguro ya se dieron cuenta XD

Declaimer: South Park n o me pertenece :D... D:

* * *

Capitulo 8: Escotofobia

- ¡Mamá!- grito el niño mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo con temor.

La señora castaña subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible y entro a la habitación del pequeño, tenía que aceptar que se le había hecho complicado por la oscuridad alrededor, odiaba cuando había tormentas y todas las luces se estropeaban.

- ¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar el pequeño castaño con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mujer se acerco a la cama donde se hallaba el pequeño de seis años y lo abraso con cariño, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

- Tranquilo mi Clyde, mami esta aquí...

-o-o-o-o-

El niño de diez años se abrazaba a si mismo mientras susurraba "mami" una y otra vez, varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos y continúo abrazándose sentado en posición fetal.

Un peluche de conejito azul lo miraba fijamente al pie de su cama. El pequeño castaño sentía que lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada o algo, de la nada, en medio de toda esa oscuridad a sus ojos se torna en algo horripilante con grandes colmillos y ojos saltones.

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!- grito cerrando los ojos y tapando sus orejas, aquel ruido llamo la atención de su padre, quien hallo la habitación a oscuras y a su hijo llorando sobre su cama.

- ¿Que paso?- se acerco de manera rápida y atrapo entre sus brazos al pequeño en un abrazo, acariciándole el cabello.

Al igual que ella.

- Parece que se quemo el foco- dijo el señor mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo, este se acurruco en el pecho de su padre y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

El hombre castaño vio hacia toda la habitación, diferenciando a un pequeño peluche de conejo que su esposa le había regalado a Clyde cuando cumplió cinco años.

-o-o-o-o-

Otro día de tormenta, otro corto circuito.

Un Clyde de dieciséis años se sentó en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos, no vería, cada vez que lo hacia su mente le jugaba bromas de terror.

Su padre estaba trabajando sus horas extras para poder pagar todos los gastos de la casa y hace ya mucho tiempo que no tenía a su mamá, aun así seguía asustándose.

Se recostó aun en esa posición y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran mientras empezaba a temblar. Pero abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su ventana abrirse. Cerró más fuerte los ojos, de seguro solo era su mente asustadiza. Pero empezó a sentir sus temblores hacerse más fuertes al escuchar pasos acercarse al sofá en el que se hallaba "refugiado".

- Clyde- una suave voz hizo que llevara su vista a donde provenía aquel ruido.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aun con esa pequeña sonrisa.

El moreno sonrió ante eso y se sentó en el sofá, secando las lágrimas del más bajo.

- En el momento en que las luces comenzaron a fallar decidí venir, sabía que no me abrirías, por eso entre por la ventana.

- Kevin...- susurro antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo y este correspondió acariciando su cabello.

- No te preocupes mi Clyde, estoy aquí- murmuro algo tímido, él no era muy bueno en cuanto a consolar se trataba, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo por lograr sacarle más sonrisas a su pequeño Clyde en aquella oscuridad.

- Fin cap 8-

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, ahora solo queda hacer el DIP, GROPHE Y CREEK, diganme cual desean primero :D

Ah... y tambien recuerden que las votaciones para elegir mi siguiente Multichapter estan abiertas, pueden ver los fics a elegir en mi perfil en la seccion de "trabajos por hacer" (lo seguire repitiendo hasta que termine You and I, ya lo dije XD).

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


	9. Chapter 9

Esta vez no pude revisar la faltas ortograficas, asi que no esta bien escrito, lo siento TTWTT

Esta vez toca CREEK/TWAIG :D

Declaimer: SP no me pretenece.

* * *

Capitulo 9: Brontofobia

_Se acurruco mas en las sabanas y llevo sus manos a los oidos mientras temblaba y lloraba. Podia oir con claridad en sonido ensordecedor mientras un destello blanquecino atacaba el cielo nocturno y lluvioso._

_Sabia que no estaba solo en casa, podia llamar a sus padres y estos vendrian a ayudarlo. Pero el pequeño no queria, su orgullo no le permitio admitir que tenia miedo._

-o-o-o-o-

Toco la puerta con fuerza, siendo secundado por Tweek, quien tambien estaba asu lado y llevaba un saco de dormir.

Token abrio la puerta y le sonrio a sus dos amigos, dandoles pase a su gran casa.

- Al fin llegan, ya se esta haciendo tarde- hablo desde el sillon un castaño mientras les sonreia.

- Si, se demoraron mucho...- apoyo un asiatico que tambien estaba sentado en el sofa.

- No fue ¡ngn! mi culpa- dijo molesto el rubio- Craig se demoro mucho en salir de su casa- lo miro molesto y Craig le saco el dedo del medio.

- Tu llegaste muy temprano, idiota- le contradijo el rubio.

- ¡Pero si te demoraste como una hora!- Tweek enfatizo mas con unos movimientos de sus manos- vienes a decir que fue mi culpa, es muy sin verguenza.

- Eres un quejica.

- Ya basta...- suspiro Token, separando a la parejita- cuando ustedes dos se pelean se quedan asi como un dia entero, ¿no pueden calmarse?- termino preguntando a lo que los novio llevaron su vista a otra parte, Craig sacandole el dedo medio.

Kevin rodo los ojos, levantandose. Y Clyde de un salto ya estaba cerca de la cocina.

- Hay que comer algo...- dijo el castaño con una mano en su abdomen, Kevin sonrio ante eso.

- Es cierto- apoyo el afro americano encaminandose a la cocina seguido de el resto. Craig y Tweek iban alejados.

Al llegar a la gran cocina lo primero que hizo Clyde fue saquear el refrigerador, mientras Token y Craig sacaban cosas de las alacenas, como frituras y galletas. Clyde saco varias sodas y se encamino a la sala.

- Vamos a ver television- afirmo corriendo de nuevo a la sala, mientras Token reia por lo bajo por la confianza que toma Clyde en casa ajena... no le molesta, la verdad.

...

Habia pasado una hora y era azactamente la 10:30 pm, se habian quedado viendo peliculas y caricaturas, cosas que los entretenian de a monton, varias envolturas de frituras estaban en el suelo y habian latas vacias. Por suerte lo padres de Token no regresaban hasta el Lunes, si no su mamá se pondria histerica.

Todo estubo tranquilo hasta que Token detuvo en un canal en especifico.

- ¿Noticias?- pregunto Clyde, levemente fastidiado.

- Culturisate un poco- bromeo el mas alto de todos mientras reia.

- Las noticias ¡gah! son mucha presion- temblo el rubio.

En una escena asi era normal que Craig se acercase y lo abrasase para calmarlo, pero el moreno era muy rencoroso y seguia furioso, claro que Tweek tambien.

Kevin suspiro.

- Ustedes siguen con lo mismo...- pero fue interrumpido por la voz del hombre del clima.

- Se informa que esta cayendo un gran lluvia como pueden notar...- comenzo a decir el señor y los adolecentes se vieron extrañados entre ellos. Llevaron su vista a la ventana, la cual tenia la cortina tapando todo. Craig se levanto del sofa y fue a correrla y si, efectivamente, estaba lloviendo.

- Tambien se aproximan nubes de tormenta, sera aproximadamente en unos cinco o seis minutos que la tormenta se hara presente...- termino de explicar para pasar a las noticias del dia a dia.

- Pues menudo ruido que habra- dijo Token.

- Solo espero que la luz no se valla- se incomodo Clyde, pegandose mas a Kevin y este le rodeaba con el brazo por los hombros.

Nadie noto que Craig habia palidecido.

- C-chicos- trato de evitar tartamudear, por suerte nadie se habia dado cuenta... escepto Tweek- creo que deje algo en mi saco de dormir, ahora lo bajo, ustedes sigan viendo television.

Cerro las cortinas y salio de manera rapida a las escaleras, pero la voz de se novio lo detubo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto el rubio, sospechando que algo andaba mal.

- No- respondio cortante para subir rapidamente por las escaleras.

Esa contestacion no le habia gustado nada a Tweek, asi que regreso su vista al televisor, molesto por la terquedad de Craig.

Y él que habia querido botar la tension entre los dos.

...

Habia pasado algo de veinte minutos y Craig aun no bajaba, aunque tampoco es que los chicos se preocuparan tanto, conociendolo de segurop ya se habia quedado dormido o algo.

Aunque Tweek no podia evitar sentirse mas nervioso de lo hbaitual, algo le decia que las cosas no estaban bien.

El ruido de los relampagos resonaban en toda la casa y parecia que empezaba a afectar a la luz, ya que esta parpadeaba de vez en cuando, poniendo de los nervios a Clyde.

- Tranquilo... todo esta bien- lo calmo el asiatico mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Chicos- llamo el rubio, con al mirada perdida en la pantalla- ¿deberia ur a ver que le paso a Craig?- pregunto.

- Bueno... si estas preocupado por él, lo normal es que si vayas, pero es Craig, de seguro debe estar dormido o algo- hablo la voz de la razon, Token- despues de todo, parecia que Craig no estaba de buen humor... y tu tampoco, la verdad.

- Eso ¡agh! ya lo se- el rubio se levanto del el sofa y se encamino a las escaleras- ire a ver.

- Cualquier cosa nos avisas- fue lo ultimo que oyo de Token antes de empezar a subir.

Al llegar al segundo piso y estar a mitad de camino hacia la habitacion otro fuerte relampago retumbo el los oidos del rubio. Ese ultimo hjabia hecho que las luces se fueran por completos.

Oyo la voz de Clyde medio desesperarse, aunque para la distancia en que estaban era mas como un susurro que otra cosa, pero al momento dejo de oirla, de seguro Token y clyde se habian encargado de clamarlo.

Tweek seguia caminando sin preocupaciones externas, aunque en su cabeza muchas paranoias pasaban. No tenia problemas para moverse en la oscuridad, se sabia la casa de Token de memoria y la luz blanquecina de los relampagos le iluminaban unos segundos al colarse por las ventanas sin cortinas del segundo piso.

Llego al frente de la habiatcion y se dispuso a tocar, pero no el contestaron. Volvio ainsistir, pero era el mismo resultado. Suspiro con frustracion para abrir la puerta sin mas.

La habitacion estaba en completas oscuras y solo una ventana dejaba ver algo de lo que habia adentro, la verdad es que tampoco estaban TAN oscuro, cuando la vista se acostumbraba diferenciabas todo con facilidad.

Hallo una figuara echada sobre la cama de Token y fruncio el seño.

¡Asi que Craig si se habia quedado dormido!

- ¡Craig!- llamo, furioso- ¡¿Que crees que haces?!

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto de manera apagada, lo cual sorpendio un poco al rubio.

- Te estabamos esperando abajo y tu vienes a quedarte dormido.

- No estaba dor...- pero se callo al instante, levantandose- si, eso hacia y si no te molesta, quisiera seguir, vete- hablo de nuevo de forma tosca- sentandose al borde de la cama, de frente a Tweek.

El rubio se indigno con aquella pregunta. Él solo queria divertirse ese fin de semana con sus amigos y el otro viene y la jode.

- No me ire- hablo con decidio mientras se ecrusaba de brazos.

Craig fruncio el seño ante eso.

- Eres tan fastidioso. dijo sacandole el dedo medio, aunque estubiera a oscuras el ojiverde pudo distinguirlo muy bien.

- Eres un...

- Ya dejame tranquilo- gruño el azabache, alzando mas la voz.

Tweek al inicio dio un quepeño salto por la sorpresa, pero depsues volvioa fruncir el seño.

- Estamos abajo divirtiendonos, aunque ahora se fue la luz aun podemos seguir conversando y esas cosas ¿en serio no quieres venir?- hablo de forma mas suave, tratando por ultima vez que Craig deje de ser tan necio.

- ¿Que parte de no, no entiendes?- pregunto cansado, levantandose de la cama y tambein crusandose de brazos- repito, vete- le dijo de forma apurada, casi desesperada.

El rubio suspiro y deicido dejarlo como caso perdido.

No tenia sentido seguir peleando con alguien tan terco y egoista como Craig.

El rubio se habia dado la vuelta para salir de ahi rapidamente, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta se escucha un relampago mas y de la nada, un agarre no le permite al mas bajo salir.

Ese ultimo relampago habia hecho que una de las luces del pasillo se prendiese, permitiendole ver con mas claridad.

Llevo su vsita atras suyo de forma dudosa y lo que vio lo sorprendio mucho.

Craig se habia agarrado a su camisa y habia hundido su rostro en su espalda, como ocultandose.

- ¿Craig?- pregunto.

Al instante el azabache habia levantado el rostro, el cual enrojecio al ver la situacion y de un movimiento se habia separado de Tweek, retrocediendo un paso.

- Y-yo... lo siento Tweek- hablo apenado y nervioso, aunque tuviera el seño fruncido.

- ¿Estas bien?- Tweek miraba todo con sospecha. ¿Por que Craig hizo eso?

- Si- hablo de nuevo el mas alto- no paso nad...- pero no pudo continuar al oirse otro relampago al mismo tiempo que una luz blanquecina abarcaba la habitacion.

Tweek vio con los ojos abiertos como platos como el cuerpo de Craig se tensaba y empezaba a temblar, mientras el azabache se abrasaba a si mismo.

- Craig...- fue interrumpido.

- ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien!- levanto el rostro y el rubio noto sus ojos...

Estaban rojos e hinchados.

- Ahora sal de aqui- continuo mientras empujaba a Tweek por la espalda, haviendo que quedase fuera de la habitacion.

- Pero...- se vio interrumpido por la puerta cerrarse en su rostro.

Se quedo unos segundos pensando, hasta que opto por lo mas logico y empezo a tocar la puerta.

- Craig, abreme- exigio mientars movia la perilla, logrando quitar la cerradura y preparandose para entrar, pero una presion del otro lado hacia lucha- Craig...

- Vete...- escucho el murmurllo de Craig, pero esta ves era mas como una suplica que otra cosa. Al segundo un relampago volvio a sonar, esta vez permitiendo a rubio oir un gemido, como si fuese un grito ahogado, y un solloso.

- Craig... tu...- otra vez fue interrumpido.

- No importa...- escucho la voz quebrada del mas alto.

- ¿Como ¡ngn! que no importa?

- Estoy acostumbrado- continuo el azabache- siempre paso por esto yo solo debido... a que mis padres tarbajan y Ruby esta con sus... amigas todo el tiempo...- la voz de Craig se callo en el instante en que otro relampago fue oido.

Tweek miraba a la puerta con asombro. Asi quedo unos minutos hasta que oyo otro relampago y por pura inercia su cuerpo actuo y abrio la puerta, la cual ya no dio resistencia.

El rubio entro a la habitacion despues de que la luz blanuqesina desapareciera. Dentro de la habiatcion no resaltaba tanto la luz del pasillo como en la entrada, pero la oscuridad no era tanta.

Avanzo unos pasos a la cama, viendo todo de manera calmada. Aunque por dentro su mente se le hiciera un lio.

Situaciones como esas procuraban ser "demasiada presion", pero cuando se tartaba de Craig, eso no importaba.

Otro relampago sono.

- ¡Ah!- un pequeño grito salio de los labios de Craig.

La blanquesina luz y la poca que enytraba por la puerta permitieron a Tweek ver todo con claridad.

Craig estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y las manos sobre sus oidos; se acurrucaba a si mismo y no dejaba de temblar. La grimas salian de sus ojos.

Esa imagen destroso a Tweek, quien seguia mirando todo de manera seria.

Abrio la boca para hablar, pero la volvio a cerrar.

Otro relampago fue lo que lo hizo actuar.

Cogio una sabana que estaba sobre la amplia cama y la dejosobre los hombros de Craig, quien al sentir la tela abrio los ojos, sorprendido.

Frente a el y de rodillas sobre la cama, estaba Tweek. El rubio habia cogido la parte de tela que iba por los hombros del mas alto y habia cubierto su cabeza, como si fuese una capucha.

El rubio unio sus labios en el instante en que otra vez la luz blanquecino y el estruendo fue oido.

Sintio el cuerpo de Craig temblar y aferrarse a él de forma desesperada... como buscando proteccion.

Tweek se sento a su lado y lo abrazo por los hombros, haciendo que la cabeza del azabache se apoyara en sus hombro.

- Estuviste llorando los quince minutos que no bajabas a la sala- dijo el rubio- si tenias miedo... ¿por que no hablaste?- pregunto sin soltar sus tipicos alarido y ya habia dejado de temblar.

-...- apoyo mejor su cabeza en el hombro del rubio- por que me daba verguenza... ahora ya no tiene sentido que lo siga negando- sus mejillas enrojecieron a mas no poder.

En el momento que dejo de hablar volvio a escucharse un relampago y antes que Craig pudiera sobresaltarse, el rubio habia pegado mas a Craig a su cuerpo.

- Bueno... ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte... yo estare aqui para ti- le sonrio de manera comprensiva y Craig lo vio desde donde estaba.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del azabache.

Ahora se sentia realmente seguro.

-Fin cap 9-

* * *

Espero que les gustara.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :3

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :D


	10. Chapter 10

Al fin traje el penultimo capitulo de este fic ^^ el siguiente a este va a ser Griphe :D

Este capi es cortito, parece mas un drabble.

Ahi lo dejo :3

* * *

Capitulo 10: Aerofobia

- ¡Damien! ¡Espera! Más lento- rogo el rubio abrazándose mas al cuello del más alto, mientras este, con las mejillas rojas, negaba con las cabeza.

- Tranquilo Pip, sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto, pero mientras más rápido, más divertido.

- Pero... Damien...

- Que te tranquilices...- el azabache ajusto su agarre en las piernas de Pip y lo apego mas a sus caderas- Cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar...- murmuro esta vez de forma más calmada. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar a la gente bien, pero él había pedido ayudar a Pip con su miedo, motivo por el cual no lo puede tratar mal, aunque tampoco quiera hacerlo.

- S-se siente bien...- susurro el rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Damien.

- Te lo dije...

- ¡Damien! Mira para el frente- grito el británico agarrando los cuernos que sobresalían de la cabeza del anticristo y jalando hacia atrás por pura inercia, lo cual creo que Damien lo llevara más alto de lo que ya estaban.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Te crees que soy un puto aeroplano?- le grito irritado el mayor, soltando las piernas de Pip y llevando ambas manos a su cabeza y sobando su cuero cabelludo, que aparte de haberle jalado los cuerno también agarro mucho cabello. Pip se volvió a agarrar del cuello del más alto.

- ¡Cállate, que nos salve la vida antes de haber chocado con ese avión! Porque por ti, bien gracias "yo no muero"- se excuso el más bajo para después reír, pegando su pecho a la espalda del anticristo, lugar donde se hallaba siendo cargado por este.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por ese tacto suave con el aire, que a esa altura, era cómodo.

Damien sonrió...

Al menos Pip ya soporta un poco más el volar... aunque como Damien dijo antes...

Él no es un aeroplano.

- Fin cap 10-

* * *

Yo se que ustedes pensaron otra cosa al inicio, MAL PENSADAS XDXD

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! regrese con este fic :D

Ahora la ultima pareja y es Grophe :3

Declaimer: Sp no me pertenece :3

Aqui esta, no tuve tiempo de ver la faltas ortograficas... asiq ue facil esta horrible TTATT

* * *

Capitulo 11: Hidrofobia

_La sangre se combinaba con el agua. Un dolor agudo invadio su cabeza y trato de tomar aire, pero no podia. Cuando se dio cuenta se estaba hundiendo…_

…

_Se estaba mueriendo…_

_Pero una mano adulta lo sostuvo con desesperación de brazo y lo jalo a la superficie… no supo cuentos segundos o minutos estubo ahí, pero fueron aterradores._

-o-o-o-o-

Observaba a todos mientras ellos jugaban en la playa. Wendy le lanzaba un balon de playa a Stanley y este de un mate se lo pasaba a Kyle, quien a su vez se lo paso a Butters, pero el mas bajo estaba distraido y le termino cayendo en la cara.

- ¿Estas bien Butters?- pregunto el rubio mas alto de todos, Kenny, mientras se acercaba al menor nadando en el mar.

Token Black habia invitado a un grupo de la clase a ir a su casa de playa. Damien y Pip, Wendy y Bebe, el team Stan, por supuesto el Team Craig y a Christophe y él.

Y aotods estaban en bañadores a excepcion de él, que llevaba una casaca manga corta encima.

Suspiro…

- ¡Hey! ¡Gregory!- llamo la morena y este llevo su vista a la chica- ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?

- Eh…- el chico se habia petrificado en su asiento, pero a los segundos pudo reaccionar.

- Entiendo- algo disilucionada la chica regreso a jugar con su novia y cuatro de los miembros del Team Stan ya que ahora Kenny habia entrado al juego.

- ¿Por qué no?- una grave voz se oyo a su lado lo cual lo hizo pararse de golpe.

- ¡¿Chris?! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no te aparecieras asi?!- le grito molesto el rubio y el castaño suspiro.

- No lo se, perdi la cuenta despues de doce- hablo con desinteres mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- …- Gregory fruncio el seño ante esa respuesto y bufando llevo su vista a otra parte, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus pies chocaron con la orilla de la playa, sintiendo el agua en sus pies.

Pensar en el agua no lo molestaba, pero pensar en que el agua era de una inmensa playa le puso la piel de gallina y de otro salto se alejo de ahí lo mas rapido posible. Mole arqueo una ceja con sospecha de ese comportamiento, pero decidio cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por qué de tan mal humor?- pregunto extrañado el más alto y el britanico rapidamente cambio su señor fruncido por una expresión mas tranquila.

- Estoy bien, Chris- hablo con calma.

- No me llames asi… entonces vamos a nadar un rato. Mira, Damien y Pip ya se metieron a la playa tambien- el rubio llevo su vista a los nombrados y efectivamente, estos ya estaban en la orilla. Pip sumergiéndose y queriendo llevar a Damien con él.

- No quiero…- murmuro aun viendo a todos.

Llevo su vista a otro lugar y ahí pudo ver a Craig y Tweek ayudando al espiritu infantil de Clyde a hacer un castillo de arena y Token y Kevin traian unas bebidas para todos y una que otra botana.

- Vamos chicos, entren. Las olas vienen y es genial- grito Pip y depues que Craig pateara el castillo de arena de Clyde, todo el Team Craig tambien se metio al agua, aunque Clyde haciendo pucheros.

- Mole, Gregory- grito Kyle, llamandolos.

Christophe se desperezo un poco y se levanto para empezar a caminar hacia el agua.

- ¿No vienes?- pregunto el mas alto y Gregory nego rapidamente.

- No gracias…

- Maldicion Gregory- esta vez hablo Stan- no seas amargado y mojate un poco- ante esas palabras el britanico mas alto tuvo un respingo, pero nadie parecio notarlo… o no todos- si hasta Damien y Craig entraron- ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada y se sumergieron para desde el agua agarrar los pies de Stan y sumergirlo tambien.

Todos rieron ante eso… todos menos Gregory, quien trago saliva ante lo que vio.

- ¡Entra!

- He dicho que no…

- ¡Yo lo meto!- se oyo una voz gruesa y a los segundos Gregory sintio que sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra.

- ¿Qué…?- el castaño mas alto de todos habia puesto al britanico en su hombro y medio corriendo se acerco al agua.

- ¡Cartman! ¡Bajame!- grito el rubio mientras pataleaba.

Christophe fruncio el seño y los demas empezaron a reir tomandolo como una broma algo cruel.

- Ya bajalo Cartman- hablo Wendy desde el agua, riendo un poco por lo ocurrido, pero notaba extraño a su amigo.

- ¡CARTMAN!- grito Gregory mientras sentia como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, en especial por que los demas no dejaban de reirse.

- Vamos principito, un gran chapuson no te hara daño.

- Bajalo gordo- grito Chris, pero fue ignorado. Es como si no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Todos se habia vuelto un escandalo mientras el mas alto de todos los chicos hacia un ademan de votar al britanico al agua…

_- Hijo, sostente fuerte._

- ¡AHHH!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo ya sintiendo como las lagrimas caian al por monton.

Todos detuvieron sus risas, incluso Cratman detuvo su juego y de un movimiento bajo a britanico. Este al sentir la arena en sus pies, se aparto lo mas rapido que pudo y salio corriendo de ahí, bajo la mirada preocupada de todos.

Un silencio inundo el lugar.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto una extrañada Wendy.

- Tampoco fue para tanto- hablo Cartman viendo como Christophe corria por donde Gregory lo habia hecho.

-o-o-o-o-

Detrás de una formación rocosa el britanico estaba sentado y abrazaba sus piernas, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

- No te preguntare si estas bien… ya que esta obvio que no lo estas- una voz sorpresivamente paciente se escucho atrás suyo y Gregory levanto la cabeza.

Christophe agudizo la mirada al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su novio, su cabello rubio estaba totalmente desordenado y temblaba un poco.

- ¿Qué paso?- se sento a su lado.

- Perdon por la escena que hice ahí…- murmuro con tristeza el mas bajo y Christophe le rodeo los hombros con un brazo… sintiendose algo extraño, pero agradable.

- No fue tu culpa, al parecer ellos no notaban que te estaba afectando, ahora vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué paso?- hablo con calma y cariño, atrayendo mas a su novio.

- Cuando era pequeño mi papá y yo fuimos a dar un paseo a un lago… yo tuve un accidente y cai al agua, como me habia golpeado la cabeza con un roca no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Me desespere, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba… mi padre logro sacarme a tiempo, pero… me aterra el pensar que eso paso por no tener cuidado, casi me ahogo- termino de hablar viendo el mar, este era hermoso, en especial por el amanecer que se avecinaba, pero le molestaba no poder entrar.

- ¿Y por que no dijiste nada?- pregunto el mas alto viendolo con una ceja arqueda.

- Yo… es que, no lo se- termino de decir con simpleza y Christophe suspiro levantandose. A los segundos cargo a Gregory estilo novia y este se abrazo a su cuello por inercia.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto este viendolo mientras el castaño caminaba.

- Solo quiero pasear.

- Puedo caminar…

- Bueno, si tanto quieres que te baje- Christophe se sento de golpe en la arena dejando a Gregory en su regazo.

- …

- …

Excepto por que se sento a un lado de una orillas rocosa, donde ahora el agua le quedaba a su cintura estando sentado.

- ¡Chris!- grito asustado el mas bajo, temblando y abrazando mas al castaño, haciendo un ademán de pararse, pero Mole lo atrajo mas de la cintura- por favor, Chris…

- Cierra los ojos- dijo con calma mientras con su mano libre acomodaba la cabeza del rubio en su hombro.

- ¿Que?

- Solo cierralos… no te soltare, te lo prometo, ¿o acaso no crees en mi?

- No yo…- pero cayo y decidio hacer lo indicado, aun tembando. Cerro los ojos con lentitud y abrazandoce mas al cuello de su pareja.

- ¿Sientes el agua?- Gregory asintió tragando duro- Escuchas el mar y a las aves.

- …- el rubio volvio a asentir.

Christophe sonrio al sentir que Greg dejo de temblar.

- Es un avance…- le susurro al oido, estremeciendolo. Despues beso su mejilla- paso por paso…

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios de Gregory mientras abria los ojos y miraba el agua… de alguna forma, no sintio miedo ya que sentia a Christophe protegiendolo.

Y eso hacia.

- Fin cap 11-

* * *

Bien, aqui termina este fic TTATT

Luis Carlos: Por ser mi review 100 en You and I, te dare de regalo un fic :333 adivina de que? Super heroes! no estoy segura de cuantos capis tenga... algo me dice que me quedara largo. Pronto lo subire :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :3

Nos leemos :3


End file.
